


High heels for beginners

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Am Sorry, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Shoes, choreography, flamenco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Antonio Najarro is choreographing for Matteo. He uses some alternative teaching devices, though... How will Matteo cope? Supposed to be crack, don't take it seriously.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 6





	High heels for beginners

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12 of quarantine challenge - prompt: wedgie  
I have to confess that I had a really hard time with this prompt.  
But then wiki saved me: "Wedge boots, wedgies, or lifties are shoes and boots with a sole in the form of a wedge, such that one piece of material, normally rubber, serves as both the sole and the heel. Wedges for women are more common and often have a sole that is much thicker at the back than at the front, making them high-heeled boots or shoes."

"So are you ready to create the best Malaguea program in the world?" Antonio exclaimed with shining eyes and Matteo nodded.

Javi coughed.

"Ok, second best Malaguena in the world," Antonio corrected himself.

"I can live with that," Matteo laughed a bit nervously, surprised by the dancer's intensity.

"Put these on," Antonio instructed him.

"What? These are ladies shoes..."

"Nope, these are wedgie shoes, basically high heels for beginners. Or do you prefer high heels from the beginning?"

"But why? I'll wear skates then."

"First, you have to feel flamenco, you have to move the hips, you have to get the rhythm. On the ground. And only then we can move on the ice," Antonio explained while passionately demonstrating the moves. 

"Put these on and run, boy, run. Here around the gym."

Matteo's jaw dropped.

"He made you do it, too?" he whispered to Javi.

"You have no idea."

"And the high heels part?"

"It's his favourite torture device."

"So I really have to wear these wedge shoes?" Matteo whispered again.

But Antonio heard him. "Of course you have to."

"And couldn't I wear just skates with skate guards?" Matteo suggested.

"Do you really want to compare a skater swaying in all directions in skates with skate guards on with the graciousness of a dancer walking in these shoes?" Antonio raised his voice.

"No," Matteo squeaked out obediently.

"Good. Because I promised Javi that you'll win Worlds with this program. So you better work. Even if it takes wearing wedgies."


End file.
